


Marked ~ Taang (some Zutara later)

by reetywrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Taang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetywrites/pseuds/reetywrites
Summary: After a person's 16th birthday, their soulmark can appear and with it the knowledge that somewhere, someone completes them. Or not. I mean, I did say 'can' appear. Love isn't black and white and some people just wanna chill in the grey zone, ya know? Set six years after the defeat of Ozai. Team Avatar are currently: AANG: 18 TOPH: 18 ZUKO: 22 KATARA: 20





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Katara fingers her mother's necklace before tying it around her neck. She takes care to cover most of it with her hair then pulls on her coat with the fur trim hood.

Outside, Aang is waiting with a dutiful smile and as she draws near, holds his arm out. But her mind is busy and it isn't long until she lets go, pointing out the otter penguins to avoid questions. Aang laughs and chatters away about the last time they were in the South Pole. Walking through her village, Katara doesn't notice she has pulled ahead until a hand slips into hers pulling her from the war in her head. It brings her back to reality and she sighs, her decision made.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asks.

"Aang, I think we should break up." She says at the same time.

Aang's brows pop up in shock but before he can reply she continues.

"It's not you, it's-" she tries to explain but breaks off at his crossed arms and creased forehead. She turns away, unable to look at him.

"Look, Aang, people change, they get…" she trails off, staring down at her hands clutching her coat.

Aang is quiet.

Then orange fills her vision, large hands cup her face and lips meet hers. She melts into him. Her first love. Her other half.

"No!" She yells, ripping herself away, more for herself than him.

"What is wrong with you?!" Aang bursts.

Katara is silent as she stares at him, his immediate regret evident on his face. But his words filter through her distraught brain and proceed to light her fuse.

"I am trying to do THE RIGHT THING!"

"By breaking up with me? How is that the right thing?" he asks in hurt and confusion.

She deflates. Finally understanding that there is no way around it. She smoothes her hands down her sides.

"I got my soulmark," Katara said, "and it isn't air nomad."

She hangs her head, waiting.

Nothing.

But the ghost of a hand brushing the tears from her cheek before leaving on a light breeze.

"Yip-yip." She hears from a distance and looks up in time to see Aang seated on Appa, flying away from the Southern Water Tribe, taking her heart with him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Years Later **

There is only one change that Aang can see within the red, black and gold of the Fire Nation palace.

"Look Appa, Zuko made you a present!" Aang says, guiding his sky bison down to the field of grass with its very own water hole. They land with a thud but before he can get down he's suddenly flying right towards the water. His arms flail, trying to whip up an air scooter to avoid the water. And it works. Kind of. His feet are still dry.

"Appa!" He yells as indignantly as a drowned elephant rat can. Appa merely looks at him, grunts then plonks himself down to sleep. Aang shakes his head, bending the water off.

"Still keeping the Twinkle Toes safe I see."

"Sifu T!" Aang turns and flies, enveloping her in a hug.

"Alright, alright, no need to get clingy. You've only been gone two whole years."

At her tone, he steps back. Her face is half-hidden by hair despite wearing a headband. But her fists are clenched at her sides and he can feel the vibrations beneath him as she taps her foot.

Uh-oh.

She was mad. And not in an I'm-annoyed-but-we're-best-friends-so-I'll-get-over-it kind of way. It was time for damage control. Quickly.

"Sorry Toph."

She cocks her head to the side.

"For what?"

"Uhhh…" Aang fumbles, staring at her. She's changed a bit in the two years he's been gone. Heck, three since he last saw her. Back then she had been the same tomboy Toph, dirt coated and borderline crude. She hasn't changed much in the way of style, or height. Her tunic still reaching past her knees, almost to the floor now. She still wore the same belt except where the fabric used to hang loosely there are now curves and lots of them. Aang blushes as he realises where his thoughts have taken him. Curves and Toph was not something he'd ever thought to consider.

"C'mon Twinkle Toes, you can gawk and walk."

His face reddens as Toph turns to walk away. And then his mouth drops open because he can see leg through the split in her tunic. Lots of leg. It isn't until she snaps her fingers and he's abruptly thrown into the air that he closes his mouth and follows his old teacher.

o o o

Toph leads the way to the throne room. She is pissed off at her best friend.

No. Her ex best friend.

Who leaves without a word to anyone for two whole years? Make that three years because the airhead hadn't bothered to stop in on his way to the Southern Water Tribe. Which meant she'd had no excuse to avoid the onslaught of marriage arrangements her parents had thrown at her. She sighs, twisting the rock on her left hand. At least she'd been able to broker a deal with them. They let her pick someone that they both agreed on and she promised to stay home for half of the year to help run the family business. Of course, they weren't completely happy but it was either that or an MIA daughter so the Bei Fongs had relented.

"What brings you to the Fire Nation Sifu T?" Aang's voice brings her back to the present.

"I'd say the same reason you're here." She shrugs. Let him dwell on that, the oblivious airhead.

"Wha-" Aang began. "We're here." Toph interrupts, smirking. She opens the doors to Zuko's throne room.

"Sparky, you have a visitor, now get off my chair."

For the second time in ten minutes, Aang's jaw drops to the floor. He moves to intercept the incoming fireballs but stops upon seeing Zuko calmly get up, kiss Toph on her cheek and relinquish his throne. All while his advisors sit there like this isn't the craziest thing they've ever seen. Gobsmacked, Aang waits for someone to explain why his eyes aren't working.

The Fire Lord comes forward and he manages to shake himself out of his stupor to bow.

"You don't bow to me Avatar."

Aang stands sheepishly and looks at Zuko for a moment. They both break out into matching grins and hug with much back-slapping and laughing.

"Come - we have much to catch up on," Zuko says, putting his arm around his old friend's shoulders. They start to leave when Aang realises something.

"What about Toph?" He gestures to the throne that she is now lounging upon, legs crossed, hanging over the side.

"It's okay. She can close the meeting for me." Zuko answers.

Aang nods in understanding, all the while not understanding any of it.

o o o

Aang grimaces from his sip of Zuko's private stash of spicy "tea".

"You're still the same I see," Zuko chuckles at him from the window.

"I didn't exactly have access to alcohol in the Spirit World," he says before taking a bigger gulp. Zuko grins at him, nursing his own drink. The buzz hits Aang already and makes him wonder about things he hadn't dared think about in years. A rumble interrupts his thoughts.

"So did Sparky tell you yet?"

Before Aang can ask what, Zuko yells, "Toph! How many times do I have to tell you about the tunnelling?!"

Toph shrugs one shoulder, "The meeting was boring and you know the stuffy advisors all complain if even one draft comes in the door."

"So you tunnelled from my throne room!"

"Well, through it but I guess that's the same thing." She shrugs again.

Aang can see his old friend is about to explode. Looks like he could still play peacekeeper. But before he can even get up, Spirits that tea is strong, Toph moves towards Zuko and places her hand on his cheek. Aang feels somewhat intrusive when he sees the tender look Zuko gives her before hugging her to him. Aang's mouth flies open for the THIRD time today.

"Take another sip Twinkle Toes or you'll catch flies." Aang obeys, skulling the rest of his tea, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"What is going on?" He mutters.

"You know Aang, you've been gone awhile," Zuko says.

"No shit mate." He replies.

Toph barks with laughter. "Oh Twinkle Toes, who taught you that?"

Aang has no reply. Obviously the 'spicy' in Zuko's tea stood for 'strong'.

"And things can happen when you least expect them to." Zuko pauses for an effect that is ignored.

"Spirits Sparky, spit it out." Zuko sighs.

"Ugh. Aang, Zuko and I are betrothed. You're invited to the party. It's this month." Toph states.

Aang pops an eye open, sensing her even breathing and heart rate, "You're not lying."

"Nope."

"Huh." Aang says, waving his hand to bend more spicy tea into his cup.


	3. Chapter 2

The palace is busy preparing for the Firelord's betrothal party. Servants are laden with floral arrangements, intricate fire lanterns and mountains of fresh laundry for the guests who have been honored with a room in the palace. If someone had asked Aang what a wedding entailed, he would have said a ceremony and an after party, definitely some dancing. Instead, Zuko and Toph have endless parties scheduled for the coming months. Now Aang loved dancing, definitely more than the next guy, but the sheer amount of formal events coming up had him itching to flee.

"Have you seen the Avatar?" Zuko says from behind a closed door.

"I'm sorry Firelord Zuko, I haven't seen the Avatar today."

Aang casually steps closer to the door.

"Have you seen Miss Bei Fong this morning?" Zuko asks.

"I believe she is still asleep my lord." Aang can barely make out Zuko's sigh of resignation. "Would you like me to wake her firelord sir?"

"No, no. She'll just earthbend you from her room. I'll get her soon." Aang can't help the chuckle that escapes him. The noise cut short when he slaps his hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

"Is there anything else you would like Firelord Zuko?"

"Actually, if you see the Avatar, please tell him I would like to speak with him."

Spirits, what could be so important he was being summoned.

"Certainly my lord."

The telltale sound of footsteps approaching makes Aang panic. It was time to go. Where was Appa?

o o o

"Much better," Aang says with a sigh. The breeze envelopes him, relaxing his muscles and freeing his mind. He pats Appa's head then leaps onto his saddle to check the supply pack. It was still there, hidden beneath the blanket he uses for emergency departures. Aang grabs the blanket to pull it off but it doesn't budge.

He tries again but it holds with a grunt.

Aang pauses. Then yanks it off.

"Hey!" Toph sits up, headband askew. "I'm sleeping here!"

Aang blinks, slightly distracted by the sight of his best friend. The blush on her cheeks is peeking through her mess of hair, blowing haphazardly in the wind. She reminds of their mornings as children when Katara would wake them up early to pack. Was she always this pretty?

"Aang?" Toph asks quietly. The vulnerability in her voice brings him out of his stupor. Of course, she can't sense him.

"Hey Toph," he finally replies, "why were you hiding on- OW! What was that for?!"

"For trying to leave without saying goodbye."

"I wasn't leaving." He replies half-heartedly.

"Just because I can't feel your heartbeat doesn't mean I don't know when you're lying Twinkle Toes."

Aang sighs. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"What?! You were actually going to leave!" She punches him again.

"Hey!" Aang splutters. "I said I was sorry!"

"..."

"SPIRITS TOPH OW!" Aang rubs his bruised arm. There was no winning with this one. He keeps his eyes trained for more unexpected attacks but she's already turned away from him.

"I can't believe it." She mutters. "It's been years but the first mention of Sugar Queen makes you forget everyone else. Typical."

"What are you talking about?" Aang asks.

"Nothing Aang. At least take me back to the palace before you disappear again?"

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere." He replies, hoping he's lied properly this time. Toph is silent for a moment, considering. Aang braces himself for another punch.

"Ugh. Where are we anyway?" Toph huffs.

Aang looks over the side of Appa's saddle. "Just passing one of the uninhabited islands."

Toph doesn't speak.

"Look Toph. I'm sorry okay? I should have said goodbye but I heard Zuko talking and the servants were everywhere and I know I'm going to have to attend all of the events you guys have planned and I started panicking because do you know how many people go to Fire Nation events? Everybody. And not just the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom AND the Water Tribe and ..." Aang trails off turning back to Toph. Except Toph isn't there. His eyes widen, searching the saddle. A scream pierces his ears and his heart stops. Without thinking, Aang snatches his staff and leaps over the side of his furry friend.

o o o

It takes no time at all for Toph to realise that the scream was hers. Why oh why oh why did she do that. Stupid, stupid Toph. She was going to die. She was going to die from falling and all because she didn't want to hear the pining in Aang's voice when he said Katara's name. It was all Sugar Queen's fault, definitely not because she can't stand the thought of Aang disappearing again without saying goodbye. She shook her head, accepting her freefall of doom. Twinkle Toes was probably still talking to her up on Appa, completely unaware that she had thrown herself over the side.

"So stupid." She mutters.

"Yes. Very." A voice replies as an arm loops around her waist and pulls her tight. The whiplash of it all has her stomach churning but she was safe. Toph wraps her arms and legs around her saviour, hiding her face in his chest. He stiffens but it passes so quickly she isn't sure if it ever really happened. Aang manoeuvres them lower until she can hear waves washing the edge of an island.

They land and if her senses are correct, because when were they not, they had landed on sand. She waits for him to say something, not because she doesn't want to let go of course. But he doesn't speak and when he removes his arm from around her waist she reluctantly unwraps her legs, sliding down his body. He stiffens as her hands move from his neck to his shoulders then chest.

"Dang Twinkle Toes, you got tall." Toph steps back, looking up to where she thinks his face ought to be. For once wishing she could read his thoughts, the sand wasn't making it very easy.

"How could you be so stupid." Aang demands.

Toph splutters, it was one thing for her to call herself stupid, but no one else could without expecting a boulder to the face. Her foot shifts to do just that.

"You couldn't even see how high we were. Actually no. That doesn't even matter. Why would you ever JUMP OFF A FLYING BISON?! That has to be one of the stupidest things you've ever done. And you've done your fair share of stupid."

Toph frowns, clenching her fists.

"What if I hadn't noticed? Did you ever think about that? You could have died Toph! You could have died and I wouldn't have known until it was too late. How could you be so selfish?!"

Toph's eyes narrowed into slits, Aang's heavy breathing the only noise interrupting the silence.

"Well, it doesn't matter does it. I'm alive. You saved me. Now you can disappear. Again." She flutters her hand in the direction of the sea then turns her back on him. She's barely taken five steps when her nose slams into a wall that suddenly appears in front of her.

"Damn it Aang!" She shouts, rubbing her face while simultaneously sinking him into sand up to his neck. In her anger, Toph steps over Aang's head oblivious to the view she unwittingly provides him.

"Toph!" Aang chokes out. She senses him leave his prison and then his hands are spinning her around.

"Just stop." Aang says. "Please."

Toph doesn't reply except to toss sandball after sandball at his own ball head. How dare he accuse her of being selfish. It wasn't her fault she happened to act before thinking sometimes. Okay, a lot of times. But calling her selfish. No. There was no way. She did EVERYTHING for her friends. She had rejected Sokka for Suki's sake (and his own), supported Katara through her self-inflicted drama and of course refilled Sparky's spicy tea when he realised he'd made the biggest mistake of his life.

So no. She was not going to stop.

Wrenching her hands out of his grasp, Toph stumbles when Aang immediately lets her go.

"Are you-" Aang asks.

"Don't." She cuts in, holding a hand up for emphasis. Her chest is heaving as she attempts to reign in her temper. "I am going to talk now. And you will listen."

"... okay." Aang acquiesces. After a few deep breaths to calm herself, or stall, Toph says, "You were right."

"Wha-"

"I'm not finished. You were right about jumping off Appa being stupid. I didn't think. I just reacted. You can call me stupid all you want, I get it."

"Toph I didn't mean…" Aang starts.

"But." She says, stepping toward him.

"I will not tolerate anyone," Toph says, taking another step forward, "even you," she pokes him in the chest, "calling me selfish." Finished with her declaration, she folds her arms.

"Of course Sifu T, I'm very sorry for calling you selfish and won't do it again."

"Great. Now take me back to Sparky's home, I've got wedding business to ignore."

She starts walking back to the water when arms surround her from behind and a chin rests on top of her head.

"I truly am sorry Toph." Aang says with a kiss to her head and before she can come up with a reply he releases her, jumping up with his glider to go after Appa.

"Spirits help me." Toph mutters.


End file.
